1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner with a circular air diffuser system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the safe and convenient installation of ceiling air diffusers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioners of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioners of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of installing ceiling air diffusers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,818 issued Jan. 5, 1988 to Brown relates to an air distribution device. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,419 issued Dec. 19, 1995 to Meurer relates to a thermally actuated heating/cooling air changeover deflector structure for a ceiling diffuser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,867 issued Nov. 7, 2000 to Lee relates to an indicating apparatus for a damper opening/closing apparatus of an air diffuser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe air conditioner with a circular air diffuser system that allows facilitating the safe and convenient installation of ceiling air diffusers.
In this respect, the air conditioner with a circular air diffuser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the safe and convenient installation of ceiling air diffusers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air conditioner with a circular air diffuser system which can be used for facilitating the safe and convenient installation of ceiling air diffusers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.